Véurr
by all-i-wanted-was-you93
Summary: "Forbidden pleasures alone are loved immoderately; when loved, they do not excite desire." Quintilian After being kept secret for twenty years, a young woman forbidden from Asgard and its society attracts the attention of a certain prince.
1. Chapter 1

Horse hooves descended upon the golden cobblestone of the streets in haste. Those who did not obey Asgardian law would be brought under the trial of the Allfather. The palace guards would not bend the laws not the rule of their king to allow a prisoner's escape- no matter the reason for persecution.

The couple had tried their best to conceal themselves within the alleys of the city, dipping and diving through the sparse shadows among the gold of the buildings. Their feet pounded with their hearts, aching in exhaustion. He pressed his hand to her back, urging her on. Her response? A tired pant as she clutched the bundle of green and red blankets to her chest. No words were spoken. No eye contact was made.

"They are headed towards the palace!" a guard called, steering his galloping steed down the cobblestone structure leading to the palace of the royal Asgardian family.

A sudden _thud!_ Startled the palace guards as well as the woman. She came to a halt and turned to come to the aid of her collapsed lover, free hand extended towards him.

"Run, Marie!" he commanded her in a whisper, shooing her away. "Run!"

"I can't! I must-" Thundering hooves combined with battle cries drowned out her protestations.

"Go!" her beloved yelled, coming to stand. "I will follow." Without argument, she took off towards the palace once again, the bundle clutched to her chest. The neighs and yelling of the guards faded away as she reached the solid gold wall of the royal estate. Scanning quickly, she came to the conclusion that she had no choice but to scale the wall. The green and red blanket finally stirred, one hand reaching up to tangle its fingers in the beautiful red locks exposed from beneath her cloak.

"Yes, my darling. I'm here with you." The woman let out a frustrated sob as she scaled the wall with her one free hand. Gold proved to be less than welcoming; the sharp edges lacerating her hands and stealing the blood from her already weak form. The bundle began to cry the more that the woman struggled. By the time that she had reached the top, she had no choice but to straddle the wall and quiet the crying. "You will be alright, sweetheart." She cooed, brushing her thumb over its cheek. Lowering herself, she hurriedly climbed down the other side of the wall and into the stunning palace gardens.

The grounds were doused in beautiful silver moonlight. No doubt the royal family spent their fair share of time in these gardens-especially the queen and her two beloved sons.

_The stories must be true._ The woman thought as she slunk through the overgrown vines and trees to a marble bench. Carefully, she lowered herself onto it and settled her bundle into her lap, looking down at its beautiful face. "My beautiful darling," she sighed, her thumb tracing a chubby pink cheek. "You will grow up to be a gorgeous, kindhearted woman." The woman swiftly wiped away a single tear and inhaled a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "Whatever happens, wherever you go… know that your father and I will always be with you." The form reached up to touch a tiny hand to her cheek, bringing a quiet, sad laugh to the woman's lips. "Goodbye." She whispered, placing a last, longing kiss to the bundle's soft forehead. The baby was moved to rest on the marble, her blankets wrapped tightly around her and a sharp cry leaving her tiny mouth.

The woman did her best to ignore her child's cries as she scaled back up the golden wall. Her glimpse at the child on the bench beneath the vines and trees would be her last.

Within the palace, an Asgardian queen stirred at the sharp cries of a child. The king did no so much as crack an eye as he rolled over and resumed his nightly snoring. Frigga did her best to slide from the golden covers and adjust her dressing gown as she headed for the door of their chamber. Her pace was hurried as she followed her ears and motherly instinct to the favorite place of her youngest son- the royal gardens. Quickening more so, she broke into a run at the sight of a bundle of red and green blanket, squirming in panic and desperation from the separation.

Frigga knelt beside the bench, a protective arm bracing her over the baby as she inspected for any damage. When she found none, she let out a relieved sigh and looked down into the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen. Smiling gently, she cooed to the baby and gently caressed her plump cheek.

Hearing the palace guards reenter the palace grounds, she scooped the baby from the stone and hurried to the back corner of the garden. Footsteps followed behind her as she set the baby next to a familiar bush with sharp green leaves and poisonous red berries. A guard approached with a spear to find the queen, head tipped back and eyes closed to fully embrace the light of the full moon.

"My lady queen, I apologize… I-I" he stuttered, bowing quickly. "Forgive me, but have you seen an infant within the palace grounds?"

"I have not. Surely you would not find an infant within the impregnable palace walls?" she questioned, hands held in front of her.

"I will take that into consideration. Thank you, my queen." He rushed, bowing and scurrying off into the palace.

Frigga turned back to the bush as he left, crouching to scoop up the baby. The crying had subsided; the infant merely stared up at her with warm eyes. Thumb caressing the baby's small form, the queen felt embroidery within the red and green fabric. Pulling the blanket ever so gently, she read with a smile.

"_Holly," _ she cooed softly, smiling as the baby reached up to press a hand to her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed and the memories of that fateful night had faded as quickly as the sun had risen that next morning. Queen Frigga had followed her reputation and rescued the young girl, harboring her away from the palace and away from her husband. After assigning a single maid to the secluded household, the queen had visited as often as her royal duties would permit, typically meeting the girl and her companion amongst the crowd of the city's marketplace.

Today was no different; the citizens bumbled and buzzed, greeting each other, haggling over the prices of their goods, and commenting on the eldest prince's upcoming birthday celebration. With the distractions in place, anything could easily be done in the midst of the crowd… including a meeting between Asgard's queen and her secret "adopted daughter."

Frigga sauntered through the rows of carts and stands, eyes nonchalantly searching for a familiar grey cloak. Every single meeting between them began in this matter- the queen searching and Holly making her purchases for her day's meals. Today, she chose a bushel of apples to purchase with the last bit of allowance given to her by the queen. Feeling a gentle, familiar hand on her shoulder, the young woman turned around and was caught in an embrace by the woman who had supported her her entire life.

"Happy birthday, my Halla." Frigga whispered in her ear. "Twenty years and you've become the most stunning and intelligent young woman."

"Thank you, my queen." She replied quietly as she was held at arm's length with a fond smile.

"I have a picnic that has been prepared for us. Shall we sit?" the queen suggested, earning an excited nod.

There was a silent understanding between the two of them that had been stable since Holly had been old enough to understand the situation. The first predicament had been the name- Holly was the name given to her by the parents that had abandoned her. Frigga had easily changed the girl's identity and name to "Halla," meaning rock or boulder in the Norse language. And a rock the young woman had been, listening to the queen's woes and stories of her king husband and palace life. Holly had been the only person to listen as an unbiased, supportive party.

The second predicament had been the girl's upbringing and education in a stable environment. Holly's maid and caretaker had been an aid in the stable upbringing; making sure that the girl had been properly cared for and treated well every day. Frigga had handled the education, teaching the girl to read at a young age before supplying her with her very own book collection and bookshelf. Holly had shown great potential within the first few years of her life and proved that she could handle the rigorous reading that her lady queen had challenged her with.

Holly had been nothing but understanding and poised throughout the process… but there was only once secret that she didn't know. A secret that Frigga had kept between her and her husband.

"How have you been faring, my queen?" Holly asked quietly, taking a generous bite of apple after offering one to her savior. Frigga took one gratefully, shining it with her cloak.

"I have been very well, my dear. And yourself?"

"I've been well." She smiled. "How is your husband?"

"He is… well." The queen answered in a sigh. A worrisome look crossed Holly's features. Odin had been a kind, loving husband, but the king and queen had always disagreed on one topic- the history surrounding their youngest son. That happened to be the secret that Frigga hadn't shared with her adopted daughter. The House of Odin was full of secrets that acted as a ticking time bomb and it was only a matter of time before the truth erupted and injured prides were left in its wake.

"And the princes?" Holly asked innocently, locking apple juice from her lips.

"Let us walk." Frigga avoided the subject momentarily as she stood.

"I sense a story." The younger woman said quietly as she gathered her bushel of apples into her satchel and followed obediently.

"My boys are facing the judgment of their father as he chooses his successor." Frigga stated, shoulders slumping in defeat uncharacteristically. "I fear that Loki will take the choice as if her were never good enough to sit upon the throne." Holly kept quiet, allowing the queen to vent her frustrations. "Loki would make an exceptional king… in some ways, I believe he would make a better king that Thor."

"You can only wait and support him when the time comes." Holly rested her hand on her queen's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze as they walked through the multitude of stands scattered along the streets of the marketplace. Frigga stayed quiet, accepting Holly's usual silent companionship.

The pair approached a stand covered in holly and ivy, where the queen paused to carefully snip a sprig off and pay the stand's owner. "My Halla," she spoke gently, taking the young woman's hand. "You are a remarkable young woman with such exotic beauty and an unparalleled kindness." Finishing her statement, the queen tucked the sprig of holly behind Holly's ear.

Frigga had often brought vases of the plant to the secret cottage. The first time being when Holly was just seven years old. The queen then told her of legends that described holly as being a protector of households-almost in a magical fashion. From then on, the queen had brought her clipping from the royal gardens on a weekly basis.

"Thank you, my queen." Holly whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "It means most coming from you." With a tender smile, Frigga cupped the younger woman's jawline and ran a thumb over her soft, freckled cheek.

A pair of mischievous green eyes curiously watched the scene unfold from just across the street in amongst the sea of people. Furrowing his eyebrows, he did his best to locate just who she was.

_I've never seen her… who could she be?_

His gaze started at her striking red hair that peeked out from beneath from under her grey cloak then moved to her brown eyes and high cheekbones that were doused in a smattering of freckles. By no means was this young woman ugly… she was quite breathtaking and unlike any other woman- even to a man who had been surrounded by attractive women all his life. His eyes focused on her lips-they weren't thing, but they weren't too plump. They were… kissable.

The mysterious young woman suddenly started in his direction and he flicked his wrist, leaving the bustling marketplace and arriving in his much quieter study. He had some research to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The green-eyed man from the marketplace was never a stranger to Asgardian society, but never did the people witness him sauntering about the carts, eyes darting to ever grey cloak that caught his sight. Loki Odinson scanned carefully, as not to miss those familiar red curls.

Queen Frigga busied herself with her duties for the day and her son knew so. He would be able to meet the girl himself, if not familiarize himself with her gorgeous features, without any chance encounters or interruptions.

Loki hadn't done so much as learn her name, but he could only imagine that she was a peasant girl from the village… a peasant girl that had accidentally bumped into his mother as she took her weekly stroll.

Familiar red curls bursting from beneath a grey cloak caught his eye suddenly. The entirety of his tall frame buzzed with excitement… or was it nervousness? He studied her as she pulled an apple from her basket and lifted it to her lips to take a generous bite… Ah, the forbidden fruit. Loki could only imagine what one of her kisses would taste like. With a subconscious lick of his lips, he felt a sudden pull toward her. A certain feeling of confidence and security washed over him. Before he had a chance to think, he took off after her, bumping into multiple people as he pushed through the sea of bodies.

The girl heard the commotion behind her and looked over her shoulder to witness the youngest prince pushing through the crowd in her direction. As her eyes widened, she jumped to the side to move out of his way… but his green eyes stayed locked on her.

Holly backed up until she was in an alleyway, away from the crowd and, hopefully, away from the prince. Surely he had confused her with another woman? She released the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding and leaned against the golden brick of the building behind her. Biting her bottom lip, she looked down the alleyway and concluded that the prince had not been following her after all.

A throat cleared behind her, however, and she stumbled away from the source with a yelp, spilling the contents of her basket onto the cobblestone. Scrambling to the ground, Holly was quick to retrieve her purchases, gathering them back into her market basket. A large hand with slender fingers helped her quickly, settling a bundle of lavender and a few tomatoes in the basket. "I'm so very sorry, milady." His voice said quietly. "Forgive me for startling you." Holly looked up and instantly blushed, bowing her head as his curious green gaze studied her.

"Forgive me, my prince. I did not expect anyone to join me in the alleyway." She stuttered quickly, silencing herself as the prince smiled down at her. His long body dwarfed her average five foot six inches.

"You are only forgiven if I am, my lady." He teased gently, smile widening into a grin as her skin flushed further.

"You are most definitely forgiven, my lord." Holly said quietly, studying her feet in embarrassment. Boots thudded soundly upon the golden cobblestone as he stepped toward her. Loki murmured something to her, but she didn't hear him. Having finally lifted her nervous gaze to the prince, she had found herself drawn to his mossy green eyes.

"Your name, my lady… what is it?" he asked quietly, words caressing her ears like a beautiful symphony.

"Halla." she answered, a smile caressing her kissable lips and brightening her chocolate brown eyes.

_Beautiful._ His eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I am Prince Loki." He introduced himself. "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." Holly smiled and looked down at her hands then back up at the prince.

"Yours, as well, my prince… but I must go." She said quietly, bowing respectfully before scurrying back off into the sea of bustling market-goers.

_Don't go yet._ His mind raced as his hands itched to reach for her arm and pull her back into an embrace. But she kept moving.

"Halla," Loki smiled happily to himself, watching as she disappeared around the corner with one last curious glance back at him.

Holly reached the edge of the golden city and took a deep breath to calm her self, one hands resting over her wildly beating heart. She had never seen either of the royal princes in person, let alone converse with one. "Oh my." She breathed, laughing softly to herself. Loki was incredibly handsome… stunningly, in fact. His black hair had been slicked back out of his eyes and covered by his black and green cloak. He had cheekbones that could cut stone and make any woman weak in the knees. And his eyes… _Oh, those eyes._ She could have gotten lost in them for days.

Wiping the giddy smile off her face, Holly adjusted the basket in her arms and headed back out into the countryside, scenarios of her next meeting with the prince running through her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The corridors of the Asgardian royal palace were dark and silent, guards moving about and monitoring every corner, every crevice of the family's golden home. But that was no challenge to Loki, as he had the ability to shield himself with any number of spells taught to him by his mother. As a child, he had spent his sleepless and restless nights walking around the palace in a cloak of invisibility and making loud noises that would cause the guards to quake in their boots.

Tonight was not about that, however. Loki had to find out exactly who Halla was before he acted on any impulses the next time he saw her. The green-eyed prince crept through each corridor, out of the guards' sight. Finally reaching his destination, he waved his hands over the door, muttering a few words of a spell, and creating a hole in the door, as not to disturb the guard propped up against the wall. How happy his father would be to know that one of the most important rooms in the palace was unguarded. With a roll of his eyes, he effortlessly moved through the locked doors and into the record room.

It had been quite a long time since he had found himself in this room; he had never really use in it until today. Walking over to the large system, Loki waved his hands over a screen that stood on a pedestal as tall as his waist. The machine came to life silently and bright light enveloped the room, just about blinding the curious prince.

He quickly began his search, typing a single name into the search bar… 'Halla.' The technology went to work, sifting through thousands of years of records, but he was faced with disappointment as a single beep echoed and the screen read 'No citizen found.' Biting his bottom lip in concentration, he tried other spellings of the woman's name… but his redhead never transpired. With frustration, he shut the system down and ran a hand over his signature slicked-back hair.

Loki became impatient instantly, flicking his wrist and transporting himself right outside his mother's chamber door. He had to know whom Halla was… he just had to. Taking a deep breath, he slipped into his mother's chamber quietly, shutting the foor behind him with the sound of a dull _thud_.

The queen's chambers were elaborately beautiful. Fresh flowers from the gardens accented every table, her favorite books were stacked about the room, and the gold shimmered in the sunlight and gleamed when night fell over the palace. Frigga's wardrobe was quite larger-dresses in ever color hung proudly, but out of sight.

The green cape disappeared off of Loki's tall, lean frame as he prepared to meet whit his mother. He sought her out, noticing that the doors to her balcony were propped open.

Frigga had always enjoyed sneaking away from her place in the throne room at night and to this favorite spot to read her books. Loki was the only one who ever actually sought her out during her alone time and she had always welcomed him, especially as of late. Peeking around the elaborate golden wrought doors, he found her curled up on her favorite lounging bed in her most informal dress.

"Loki," she smiled, shutting her book and standing to embrace her much taller son.

"Mother," he smiled, taking a seat beside her as she offered it. Frigga politely poured him a cup of her favorite chamomile tea and gently set it in his hands.

"Something troubles you." She noted knowingly, crossing her legs at the ankle and studying him intently. Loki exhaled a nervous laugh, setting his cup of tea on the table beside him and locking his fingers in his lap. His mother watched worriedly as he studied his hands, not sure how to begin.

"Who was the woman you were with in the market yesterday?" he said quickly, turning to look at her. Frigga's eyes widened and her bottom jaw dropped in shock.

"You followed me to the marketplace?" she asked quietly, looking away.

"I was curious… and-and I followed you because you had never told us what you saw… or who you saw." Loki explained hurriedly. Expecting his mother to be angry, he received only a smile.

"Come inside, Loki." She ordered quietly, scooping her book into her arms before walking back into the palace and shutting the doors behind her. The moonlight gleamed only through the windows, the breeze had stopped and the air stood still.

Frigga began to scurry around her chambers, setting her half-read book on her bedside table and opening a drawer to acquire a pair of flower clippers. "Her name is Halla, but the story is much deeper that that." Her son eagerly followed her out into the empty corridor. Loki had no problem keeping up with her quick pace. Reaching the gardens, Frigga picked out a blue vase from a workbench and started towards the far back corner.

"There was one night, long ago… when you and Thor were quite young." She began, slowing her pace as they reached the oldest tree within the palace boundaries. It was a weeping willow, whose long branches extended out and allowed its long leaves to act as fingers and caress the flowered grounds. A single marble bench sat at the base of its trunk and two holly bushes were planted on either side of it. "I woke to the sound of a crying baby in the night." Frigga set the blue vase on the bench and began to carefully clip holly branches from one of the bushes. "I was able to slip away and not wake your father to find the source here in the gardens." She smiled fondly at the memory, handing the branches back to her son to hold. "I found her wrapped in a red and green blanket embroidered with the Midgardian name 'Holly.'" Silence fell between them as Frigga's lips fell into a frown.

"Does father know?" he asked quietly, sinking to the bench.

"No, and you mustn't tell anyone." She pleased, setting her free hand on both of Loki's that held the bundle of branches. He nodded quickly in reassurance. "Halla is very dear to me… and I want her to remain safe." _From your father._

"Of course, mother. You have my word." Loki said softly. After a few more moments of silence he cleared his throat. "I introduced myself to Halla this morning in the marketplace." Frigga smiled up at her son knowingly.

"She is quite gorgeous, is she not?" Loki's cheeks heated in embarrassment as he nodded.

"Quite." He agreed as his mother sat next to him and began to arrange the branches into the vase.

"Would you accompany me to her home tomorrow?" Frigga finally asked, turning to look him in the eyes. In that moment, Loki acted on his impulse, fully knowing that this could bring consequences.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

The countryside was an ideal place for a young woman to live alone. It was quiet, sage, and away from the hustle and bustle of a palace or village life. In the mornings, Holly found herself waking with the sun and rolling over to ruffle her dog, Blár's, black fur. She then prepared a lavender bath for herself and donned one of her more informal dresses. Blár would accompany her as she packed a to-go breakfast and headed out to pick flowers or herbs and read at the edge of the forest. When luncheon rolled around, the pair headed back to the cottage. Some days the queen would visit. Other days she would clean the enture house and arrange her flowers in vases.

Today started as any other. When she returned to the cottage, Holly prepared a fresh pot of mint tea for the queen's visit. The main room was clean and fresh water awaited Her Majesty's horse at the hitching post not too far from the cottage.

Heavy hooves approached and Holly smiled excitedly, positioning herself just in front of the door and wiping the dust off her skirts. Queen Frigga knocked once before opening the door and stepping inside with a beaming smile. "My queen! It is so-" Holly stopped herself, eyes widening as a familiar, much taller man ducked his way through the door. Her breathing quickened as they made eye contact, a small smile forming on his lips. "Prince Loki," she breathed, pale cheeks flushing. Frigga smiled, looking between the two young people.

"I hope I am not an intrusion, my lady." He said quietly, pushing the hood of his cloak back to reveal his beautiful hair that had been tousled by their ride on horseback.

"No… not at all." She said, rushing into the kitchen to acquire another teacup. Taking a moment, she leaned against a cabinet with a few deep breaths. As she returned, Loki had poured cups for his mother and Holly, their hands sending shocks of electricity through their arms as they traded the full cup for the empty. "Thank you, my prince." She blushed once again. Holly could hardly contain her fluttering hear as he made a motion to sit before he did.

"I have placed your vase in your window." Frigga said, still smiling. As the women began to chat, Loki studied the room that they sat in.

Like his mother's chambers, flowers decorated much of the room. The single case of holly branches, however, stood out amongst her plethora of wildflowers. Loki's eyes settled on a big black ball of fur in the corner of the room. Narrowing hi eyes, he received the wag of a tail and a look of surprise sprung onto his features.

"Her name is Blár." Holly said quietly, catching his attention with a smile. He watched the way her fingers caressed the teacup, how her cheeks flushed as she spoke, the red curls cascading down her pale-skinned back.

There was an air of innocence about her, of course. Loki suspected that she had been wooed many times in her travels to the market. Her exotic beauty was unparalleled in the Realm Eternal. It would be a shame for such a beauty to be wasted… but his heart dropped as he realized that they could never be. His father could not know about her… no one knew what consequences would be brought at such a situation.

"Loki?" Frigga asked, earning a quick blush and bashful smile. "We must return to the palace for tonight's ball." His mother stood and embraced Holly quickly before sending a look to Loki and heading out the door.

Loki watched as she left and then turned to Holly, who was busying herself by cleaning up their teacups and the teapot. He reached for his teacup and their hands collided, sending it careening towards the wooden floor. Luckily, Loki froze it in midair, one of his hands cupping hers. Holly watched with wide chocolate eyes as he rose the cup from its place and to his palm. "I apologize, my lady." He said gently, setting the cup in her smaller hand. She looked up at him hesitantly, earning a mischievous grin. He bent his tall frame towards her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled away gently. His warmth suddenly disappeared and she opened her eyes to see him walking out the door, green cloak flowing freely behind him.

As she wandered into the kitchen, she couldn't help but grinning happily while setting the dishes into the wash bin. When she turned back to rearrange her main room, two long arms wound around her waist and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Holly's hands fisted his soft green cloak, a small whimper leaving her throat. His forehead pressed against her as he pulled away slightly, one hand reaching up to unclip her hair.

"You needn't try so hard… you should be told how beautiful you are every day." He murmured, looking down into her chocolate brown eyes. Loki's thumb ran across her bottom lip as his forefinger curled beneath her chin. "Meet me in the alleyway tomorrow afternoon." He whispered, placing one last kiss on her lips before leaving her again, mounting his horse. Holly followed, peering around the trim of her doorway as he rode off, following his mother.

The young woman touched her buzzing, electrified lips. A man had never kissed her in that manner before. In fact, men had only gone so far as kissing her cheek. Frigga had always cautioned her against village men, saying she was far too valuable to be married off to a merchant or farmer… had the queen been saving her for her youngest son?

Holly knew not… she only wanted to see her green-eyed prince again.


	6. Chapter 6

She had taken the prince's advice and left her hair down after her extended lavender bath. Blár watched from her spot on the floor, big brown eyes watching her ever move with a wag of her tail. Holly's dress was a greenish bluish- the color of an elm tree accented with an off-white ribbon that sat low on her hips. The skirts flowed freely to the floor, just brushing the dark wooden floors.

Blár followed her happily, running back and forth from her owner to the door and nudging the market basket. "Yes, darling. We're off to the market today." Holly said happily, fondly petting the dog's head. With a happy bark, Blár scratched at the door. Laughing, Holly pulled her cloak on quickly, fastening it at her collarbones. After pulling her hood over her fiery red curls, she scooped the basket from its spot beside the door and headed for the marketplace, Blár running through the field, but staying within sight of her owner protectively.

Loki took a deep breath as he adjusted his trousers and tunic, fixing his hair in the mirror of his chambers. He felt terribly unworthy of the woman he was about to meet. With one more deep breath, he quickly pulled his cloak on and started out towards the stables, boots disturbing the silent and empty corridors.

His hands shook as he pulled his riding gloves on. In just a few moments he would be with his beautiful woman from the countryside. The first thing he would do would be to kiss her passionately in greeting. Who knew where things would go from there? Mounting his steed, Loki moved his horse on and towards the village.

Holly paced back and forth in the alleyway while wringing her hands anxiously. Her prince would arrive at any moment… he wouldn't stand her up… would he? Did he actually-

Hooves trotted down the alleyway, echoing off the building on either side of her. When she turned to find the source, she was met with two large black eyes and a long black forelock. Atop the horse was none other than her prince, sitting tall and proud. The man dismounted gracefully, taking the reins into one hand and leading his horse towards her.

Holly's breath caught in her throat as he watched her with a predatory stare. With only a foot between them, Loki made the first move, his free hand lifting to trail his knuckles down her cheek. "My prince," she whispered breathlessly.

"My Halla," he said just before crushing his lips against hers. Holly's hands started at his hips, fisting his trousers to steady herself. Loki's hands, however, were not so stationary; one hand's fingers tangling in her red curls while the other rested at her lower back, thumb caressing her covered skin. His silver tongue gently ran across her bottom lip and begged for entrance. She granted it, allowing him to take her over. The horse sidestepped closer to the couple, shielding their actions from the general public.

Loki's hands wandered and explored her beautiful body as he kissed her deeply. Holly backed up to the wall to steady herself, her hands running through his hair, fingernails scraping through his scalp and sending shivers down his spine. Pulling away a bit, Loki took both of her hands in his with a smile.

"I am so very drawn to you." He whispered, feeling the raw energy pooling between them. Holly smiled gently, accepting a last peck. "Shall we ride?"

"I… I-I have never…" she trailed off, looking away in embarrassment. Loki's grin only widened.

"I will help you, my lady." With those words, he climbed up onto the horse and offered her a hand. Holly hesitated, slowly reaching up to place a hand in his. Loki lifted her effortlessly as she slipped her foot into the stirrup. She clamored on behind him, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. The wind tousled her hair as the horse walked on. Blár barked and followed as Loki moved the horse out into the street.

Holly could feel every movement of the large animal beneath her. The horse's hooves clip clopped upon the cobblestone and mixed with Blár's nails as she trotted. One of Loki's hands reached down to squeeze those that rested upon her stomach. A blush washed over Holly's cheeks.

"Hold on tightly, darling." He said over his shoulder as they approached the edge of the village. Tightening her arms around his middle, she buried her face into his shoulder blade. Loki made a clicking noise with his tongue and teeth and the horse broke into a gallop. Holly's breath caught in her throat and she clutched the tunic beneath her hands nervously. But a laugh bubbled up in her throat as the hood of her cloak was caught by the wind and her crazy red curls burst free of their confines. One of Loki's hands rested protectively on her thigh while the other busied itself at the reins.

After riding towards Holly's cottage, he slowed the horse to a walk and stopping him by a stream. Blár immediately ran into the water and began lapping at the drink.

Loki slid down from the horse first, tying his reins to a tree. He then held his hands out to her and she carefully slid down into his arms. With her feet planted firmly on the ground and her hands on his upper arms, she leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. As soon as it had happened, she had dashed off to the edge of the stream with a laugh.

Loki was a bit surprised, but recovered quickly by chasing after her and through the tall grass of the field. Blár chased after them, barking and wagging her tail happily. He sunk down into the tall grass, patting the dog's back as they preyed on Holly.

He could hear her skirts brushing against the tall grasses. Her laughter had disappeared and the rustling had soon silenced. When he went to poke his head out and look for her, a squeal sounded from the weeds and red curls clouded his vision as he was tackled onto his back. Loki's laugh rumbled through his chest and sent shivers racing down Holly's spine. Blár panted and wagged her tail, flopping onto the ground beside them.

As his laughter died down, Loki reached up to smooth her hair back out of her face. Holly sobered quickly, tracing his thin lips with her fingers. A smile lit up his lips happily.

"My beautiful lady," he murmured, kissing her fingertips one by one. "How is it that I feel as if I have known you my entire life?" Holly only smiled, pulling her hand away enough to place a kiss on his lips. An electric energy flowed between them in pulsating waves. Loki took the lead early on, rolling so that he was on top and kissing her senseless. Her hands rested on his lower back as he settled on top of her.

The young prince had never felt so safe… he had never felt like he belonged in this way. When they weren't locking lips, they discussed the literature they had read, which had been very similar considering the same woman had raised them. Loki commented on how beautiful she was and how much he enjoyed her company while she returned his compliments sincerely, fingers massaging his scalp.

They lay together until the moon was overhead and the stars had come out to play. Loki carefully shifted, realizing that she fallen asleep on his chest, fingers curled around the fabric of his tunic. Rolling his head to the side, he shot a smile at Blár, who wagged her tail and licked his cheek. With a genuinely happy smile, he carefully stood and wrapped Holly in his cloak to keep her warm. She stayed asleep as he mounted the horse with her, holding her whle the horse headed back to her cottage at a walk. Blár led the way, staying close to her owner and newfound… "friend."

"Loki?" Holly mumbled as he carried her into her cottage and to her bed.

"Yes, my Halla." He murmured back to her with a kiss to her forehead.

"When will I see you next?" she said, her fingers laced through his.

"Very soon, my love. Very, very soon." He whispered, pulling her blankets over her and kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Do you promise?" she whispered back to him, opening one eye to look up at him.

"I promise. Now, sleep." Loki chuckled quietly, ruffling Blár's ears before placing a lasting kiss on Holly's lips and hurrying back to the palace.


	7. Chapter 7

There was no more accurate representation of Loki's life at the moment than the smile on his face. His stride was a bit peppier than usual, his chin lifted proudly into the air. The prince had never felt so sure of himself… until he stepped into the throne room.

"And where have you been off to?" So much as to miss a meal with your family?" Odin asked from his designated seat, tone quite cold and unforgiving. His son's heart immediately dropped from his chest and his stance closed as he came back from his place in the clouds. The situation was already so uncomfortable and he wished more than anything that his darling woman was wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and placing kisses on his back.

"I had business to attend to in the countryside." Loki answered, clasping his hands in front of him. "A healing, to be precise."

"And was this healing performed on a female patient? Named Halla, perhaps?" Odin asked, rising with his staff and standing above his youngest son, whose veins suddenly flooded with pent-up rage.

"How do you know of her?" Loki asked, voice shaking.

"Stop this!" Frigga cried, entering the throne room with the eldest son as her escort.

"How long did you believe you could keep this girl from me?" Odin asked, descending his way towards them, taking each step slowly. Frigga held her hand up to silence her husband.

"She is innocent… I found her in the gardens-"

"And you never gave notice to the king?" Odin barked, eyeing his wife and their youngest son. Thor's eyebrows furrowed as he made eye contact with his brother. Heartbreak clouded Loki's vision. What would this mean for Holly? "She is not allowed to interact in Asgardian society." Odin elaborated, coming to stand in front of the three at the bottom of the stairs.

"Please. Do not-" Frigga was cut off again as her husband, who silenced her with the point of his finger.

"The product of an Asgardian-Midgardian coupling will never be welcomed into Asgardian society. 'Halla' as you call her… is the daughter of criminals… Criminials that stole from this family." Odin paused, turning angry eyes on his raven-haired son. "If you cannot hold loyalty to your family over the lust for this creature then you are no son of mine."

Frigga gasped, tears coming to her eyes. Before thinking through her actions, her hand collided with her husband's cheek and she stormed off, Loki following closely behind her. His comforting hand rested on her upper back as he guided her out to the stables. There was only one thought running through his mind over and over again and that was Holly's protection.

"You must go to her." Frigga whispered after ordering a stable hand to saddle Loki's horse. "Once you are in her home, you must place an invisibility spell on the cottage." Being the mother that she was, she hurriedly helped him don his cloak. "Keep her safe." Frigga breathed, kissing both of his cheeks.

Loki didn't care about anything else as the horse charged through the countryside, hooves bruising and beating the ground. He had never ridden this fast in his entire life and he could feel the wind burn on his cheeks. His body was jarred as the horse broke into a dead run up the final hill and towards the cottage.

As he approached, he could hear Blár's frantic barks. His blood ran cold. Once over the hill, Loki found a sight that made him absolutely livid; Holly was being dragged out of her home by her beautiful red hair with two guards on either side of her. She was sobbing, crying out in pain and fear.

The prince moved into action, leaping from his steed and next to the palace soldiers. They were no match for Loki, who elbowed one man in the cheek and sent him to the ground and punching the other man in the gut.

Holly had fallen to her knees, clutching Blár to her. Her prince made quick time of sweeping her into his arms. Her fingers tightened around his cloak as she buried her face into his neck. Loki hurried into the house following Blár, kicking the door shut behind them.

"My love, I need your help momentarily." He said gently. She nodded shakily as he set her on her feet. "Blow out the candles and shut the windows." He directed, placing a kiss on top of her head. Holly obeyed quickly until the cottage was completely dark.

"Loki?" she called out hesitantly, her voice small and quiet.

"I'm here." He answered, wooden floors creaking beneath him as he moved towards her. As soon as they reached each other, Holly rested her forehead against his chest and choked out a sob.

"Thank gods… th-thank-" she trailed off.

"My Halla," he shushed her, arms winding around her and pulling her close. "I am going to place an invisibility spell on the cottage."

"Why-"

"I will explain with my mother when the morning comes. I am here to keep you safe." He whispered, igniting a blue fire in the palm of his hand. Holly watched with a gasp, both hands resting on his chest. After completing his spell, Loki led her to her bedroom and tucked her back into bed. Blár jumped up onto the bed beside her and claimed her spot and her owner's feet. Loki sat on top of the covers, his hand running up and down her back. "Shall I let you sleep?" he whispered, free hand's knuckles running over her cheek.

"Please, do not leave me." Holly whispered, pushing herself up onto her knees. Their faces merely inches apart, she leaned in to kiss him gently. Loki groaned into her mouth with a smile, hand reaching up to grasp the back of her neck. Her hand gently un-tucked his tunic from his trousers, but hesitated to go further. Loki pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it to the side. His hand enveloped hers and gently guided it to his bare chest. As her palm flattened, she could feel his heartbeat racing and his breathing quicken.

The sound of Blár jumping off the bed with a sneeze and trotting into the next room, tail tucked between her legs dejectedly broke them apart, chests heaving with the lack of air.

With a laugh, Loki layed on his nack, pulling her into his side and wiggling beneath the covers with her. "You are safe." He whispered, fingers toying with her nightgown. "I'll always keep you safe."


	8. Chapter 8

The couple had lain awake most of the night in anxious silence, Loki's hands running through her hair and up and down her back, Holly's hands roaming his chest and arms. Blár had returned, reclaiming her spot at the foot of the bed. The lighter it got, the closer their embrace became. By dawn, the invisibility spell had worn off and the cottage resumed its place in the countryside.

Soon, the sound of thundering hooves could be heard in the distance. Knowingly, Holly pressed her tear-stained face into Loki's neck and let out a sigh. "I do not understand what I have done wrong."

"You have not done anything wrong. You are king and-and compassionate… it is nothing you have done, my Halla." He whispered, hand cupping her jawline and thumb caressing her cheek. "No one could ever, _ever_, accuse you of wrongdoing."

"I have not angered your mother, have I?" Holly asked, dragging her eyes to his.

"Oh, no. Of course not." Loki assured her. "She will explain everything." After a few more moments in bed, the couple got up and dressed silently. Holly composed herself, fixing her hair into a single loose braid and ridding her face of her tears. Loki watched as she looked herself over in the mirror and approached her from behind, hands resting his hands on her hips and placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder… their eyes met in their reflection as the commotion outside grew louder.

There was a sudden pounding on her front door that started her and she squeezed his hands, looking at her feet. Lacing his fingers through hers, he let her out into her main room and sat her down. Loki then opened the door for his mother, who smiled sadly at him. Odin watched him expectantly. If he wanted an apology, he wouldn't receive it from Loki.

"He is not allowed in." Holly said, voice strong suddenly. Loki looked back at her with wide eyes As Odin moved forward; he could not seem to enter the door. Aghast, the king used his own dark magic to break through the force that had been set in place, but made no headway. After a few more minutes of struggle, Loki shut the door. Frigga sat on the floor in front of Holly, her hands holding hers gently. Loki came to the younger woman's side, sitting beside her. The queen began the story of that night in the gardens, telling Holly of the blanket and the plans that had been made for her.

"Here is the blanket." Frigga said quietly, setting the folded up red and green cloth in the young woman's hands. A tear dripped down her cheek and absorbed into the blanket as she traced the lettering. "My Halla," the queen whispered, using her thumb to wipe her tears away. "I am truly sorry that I could never be honest with you."

"I understand." Holly said, clutching the blanket to her chest. "I forgive you, my queen." Loki kissed the side of her head sweetly, closing his eyes as she turned into him. "I must face the consequences of my family's actions." Frigga kissed her forehead and rose to collect Holly's clothing, passing everything off to Thor, who awaited them outside. "Take care of Blár?" she asked quietly, petting the dog.

"I will." Loki whispered, sliding an arm around her as they rose.

Once outside, she was taken into custody by Odin's guards as Frigga and Loki watched on desperately. Blár barked and went after the guards, tearing at their legs with angry snarls. "Restrain the canine." Odin called atop Sleipnir.

"No!" Loki yelled, stumbling towards the guards and calling the dog off. Blár sadly wandered over to him and sat on top of his feet with a whine. Holly looked back at them, smiling tearfully as they shackled her and led her over to a horse. "Father, she cannot ride without handcuffs, let alone with them." Loki said, hurrying towards her again.

"She must try." Odin replied without emotion. Thor broke his silence, defending the young woman.

"Allow her ot ride with Loki just until we reach the palace. There we can ensure that she faces fair trial." He boomed, his hand clapping on his brother's shoulder. Awkward silence fell over the group as Odin started at his eldest with contemplation. Giving a sharp nod, Odin rode off and left his family behind, the palace guards pushing Holly towards Loki and taking off with the king.

Loki nodded his thanks towards Thor and led Holly to the horse his mother had brought for him.

"Lady Halla, if I may?" Thor asked as Loki mounted the horse. She nodded silently and the elder brother lifted her as though she were as light as a feather and helped her onto the horse in front of Loki. Leaning back against him tiredly, Holly sought nothing but comfort. He rested his chin on top of her head and clicked the horse forward, confirming Blár's presence beside them and his family's following.

"Are you all right?" he whispered into her ear, his free hand resting on her stomach. Holly released a breathy laugh, forehead pressed against his cheek.

"I could be much worse."

Loki smiled at her positivity, nuzzling the side of her head. They rode at a walk through the countryside, taking their time. Once in the forest, Loki plucked a white flower from a vine and tucked it behind her ear.

"You are innocent. So very, very innocent." He murmured into her ear. Releasing a sigh, Holly carefully kissed his cheek and smiled up at him.

"We will see when the time comes." She whispered back to him.

Soon, they arrived at the palace and Loki was forced to lead Holly into her cell, placing a kiss on her lips and a promise for the next day's dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

There was nothing about the dungeons of Asgard that could be considered forgiving. It was damp, dark, and cold. For a woman used to the sun and warmth and flowers, this just did not do. Holly had spent the night curled up in one corner, a green blanket wrapped tightly around her. Hope had been the only thing on her mind. Hope that she would make it through the trial unscathed. Hope that Loki would stay with her if Odin did place her in jail.

When morning came, she was shackled and dragged to the throne room without so much as a speck of breakfast. A dirty grey peasant dress was what they had given her to wear. The royal family stood together at the top of the stairs in full armor and formal costume.

The guards pushed her to her knees to bow for the king and she hung her head wearily. Frigga and Loki watched on with worry, wishing she would make some form of eye contact to show that she was physically well.

"Holly Ketilsdottir," Odin began, staff resting in his right hand. "You are charged with the conspiring and theft of the royal family." Pausing, he watched as her shoulders sagged. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." She said, voice weak and quiet.

"Speak up when addressing your king." Odin barked sharply. Holly flinched.

"Not. Guilty." She enunciated, looking up at the king with pain in her eyes. Loki's fingers twitched as Holly looked up at him, a small smile lighting up her eyes. He wanted to hold her. He had missed her in his bed last night.

Odin droned on and on about how families in Asgard accepted their fate and owned up to the crimes those previous generations had committed. There was no question that the Asgardians knew they were above Midgardians. Being half-Midgardian, Holly already had a count against her. Too many counts and she could face death.

"Ketilsdottir, I as king of Asgard, charge you with-"

"Father wait!" Loki cried, hurrying to Odin's side.

"So help me, Loki-"

"She can be an aid to us." He said, breathless with excitement. Holly didn't dare speak. She simply watched him with confusion. "Do you remember yesterday when… y-you tried to enter her cottage, but you were not successful?" Odin sighed with a nod, lacking amusement. "If she is able to proved the palace that same protection, you could come to some sort of agreement." Loki proposed, trying his best to contain his sudden excitement.

Odin looked down at the young woman in serious contemplation. He made his way down the stairs and stopped in front of her. "Miss Ketilsdottir, do you accept that proposition?" She shot a nervous, questioning look to Loki, who nodded frantically.

"I do. " she answered quietly.

"After tonight's meal we will test your abilities." Odin ordered, turning and walking back up to his seat on the throne. "I should hate to see what would happen if she fails." Loki's eyes widened as he looked back down at Holly, who turned panicked eyes on him. "She will be in your care until then."

The guards unshackled her and left her kneeling on the tile. He hurried to her side, helping her weak, tired form off the door and pulling her into his arms. "Let us get you dressed and cleaned, my darling." He whispered, taking her in the direction of his chambers. Her entire body was frozen, stunned at the trial's outcomes. Loki ushered her into his bedchamber and shutting the door behind him.

"Loki," she she whispered, voice cracking and chocolate brown eyes worried wide as she looked to him for reassurance.

"It will all come together.' He whispered, arms tightening around her gently. "You need relaxation and fresh clothing before anything else… shall I draw you a bath?"

"Please," she whispered, squeezing his hands as he released her. Discarding his formal wear, Loki stripped down to his trousers and began filling the tub, mixing in some medicinal lavender and lemon balm. Holly watched patiently, hands clasped in front of her. Once it had sufficiently filled, Loki motioned towards the bath. Blushing, she reached to undo the buttons on the back of her dress.

"May I?" he said quietly, green eyes smiling reassuringly down at her. Nodding, Holly took a deep breath and closed her eyes as his long fingers undid button by button. Ever so gently, he pushed the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders and let it pool at her feet. She was so innocent and untouched. It was a natural reaction to cover up in embarrassment. "Please uncover yourself. You have the most beautiful of bodies." He whispered, leading her to the tub and holding her hand as she carefully got in. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no, no." Please stay. I spent plenty of time alone last night." She said, resting her chin on the edge of the tub as he sat down with a washcloth and a variety of soaps. Loki began to soak the washcloth and clean her shoulders, back, and neck. Holly watched him tenderly, her hand resting on his free hand that waited on the edge of the tub.

It was his turn to watch as she bent back and soaked her long red curls, rubbing a lavender-scented soap into it and letting it work its magic on her dirty hair. Loki's fingertips caressed the water as he watched her, utterly mesmerized by the woman.

"Kiss me." She said quietly, lacing her fingers through his. Loki grinned, his dry hand grasping the back of her neck and pulling her into a deep kiss. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she gently slid her tongue inside his mouth, fighting for dominance. They battled each other passionately, hands roaming as sighs and whimpers entwined and floated into the silent air. Loki's hand gently cupped her bare breast and tweaked her nipple, earning a surprised gasp. Knowing fully well that he had taken the lead, he grinned and led an attack on her neck using only his mouth. His teeth grazed against her deliciously pale skin, tongue soothing his marks. The more intense the moment became, the closer his hand got to her core, fingertips feathering over her untouched skin. Once he reached his goal, she pulled away abruptly with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Relax, my darling." He breathed against her neck. Her hand gripped his shoulder as his fingers touched her and stroked her gently. "Cry out for me, Halla." And she did, a whine escaping her throat as she came closer and closer, her head thrown back. "Come undone."

"Loki… p-please…" she groaned, tone and actions becoming desperate as he brought her to the edge. Loki brought his lips to hers and moaned as she writhed beneath his hand.

"Come for me, my darling. Now." He demanded, frantically rubbing at her clit. And she did, crying out and digging her fingernails into his bare shoulder. As she recovered, she rested her head on his scraped shoulder, catching her breath. In complete silence, he scooped her out of the water and wrapped her in a black towel fit for a prince, letting her curl up on the bed. "Are you relaxed?" he whispered, drying his bare torso off as he watched her with a grin. All she could offer was a slow nod.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki had dragged Holly off the bed and out of her orgasm-induced stupor, dressing her in a forest green dress accented with golden Celtic-like weaving and small buttons up the full-length sleeves. After she had fully recovered from their moment in the bathtub, she had braided her hair and wove ivy through her delicate red locks. Her favorite pair of green eyes watched her, taking in her beauty and gentleness. His colors had never looked more perfect on a body.

"May I practice?" she said quietly, rising from her seat in front of the mirror.

"Of course." He said, wiping his palms on his trousers as he rose to meet her. "Go out onto the balcony and I will make an attempt to follow once you are out."

Holly took a deep breath, making her way out into the night, followed by Blar.

_Focus, Holly._ She thought to herself, closing her eyes and clasping her hands in front of her nervous form.

"It is not working, darling." He murmured, kissing forehead as he startled her momentarily. "Again." As he walked back towards the door, it was almost as through he had his a brick wall head on. Turning back, he found his love, her palms held up and facing him. His gaze shot to the entryway to witness a blue barrier preventing his entrance. "Holly," he breathed in amazement. That was the first time that he had ever called her by her birth name… and it was wonderful to hear.

"When you touched me I felt a rush of energy…" she said, beaming up at him. "It was amazing, Loki!" she laughed, taking his hands in hers. He smiled happily down at her, looping his arms around her waist. With their foreheads pressed together, Loki kissed her gently.

"I am so proud of you." He whispered. "Shall we show my father?" Smiling, she linked arms with him as they headed towards the dining room. Blar was at her side, trotting happily with a wag of her tail.

Holly received her first decent look at the palace, admiring the golden walls and torches illuminating the corridor décor.

"You have a beautiful home." She said quietly, kissing his shoulder. Loki placed a sweet peck on top of her head in response.

All eyes were on the pair as they entered the dining room, walking closely and arm-in-arm. She: he mysterious peasant convict girl from the countryside. He: the youngest prince and candidate for the throne of Asgard. An unlikely couple in the eyes of the court, which knew the king's intentions to marry his sons to goddesses.

"You look beautiful. That is the reason for their staring." He whispered, taking her hand in his free one and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Holly blushed and brought his hand to her lips.

"Thank you, my prince." She replied, ignoring the curious gazes placed upon her as best she could.

"Halla," Frigga smiled, taking her hands from Loki. "I am so happy that you could join us for dinner tonight."

"I am as well. Thank you, my queen." Holly returned the smile, following them to the ginormous feasting table. Being the gentleman he was, Loki pulled her chair out for her. Once they were both seated, his hand snuck to her and rested upon her thigh.

The entire room was atwitter, but Holly kept to herself, listening to Thor and Odin speak of politics on one side and Frigga speaking to Loki about a half-Asgardian harnessing powers. Her silence irked her companion, who pulled her into his conversation with his mother about magic.

"You will not have all the abilities that, say, Loki or I have. But you will have your specialties and you will be strong." Frigga smiled gently at the nervous look on the younger woman's face. "We will help you control it, Halla. Not to worry."

"How have I never known about these… powers… before?" Holly asked, looking between Loki and his mother.

"You never had the opportunity to use them." Loki shrugged, his thumb caressing her thigh affectionately. Frigga nodded in agreement as she brought her wine chalice to her lips.

A sudden pound of Odin's heavy staff on the floor quieted the guests at the table as they all looked the king's way.

"Holly Ketilsdottir, you may display your powers before the court and family now." Odin stated, looking terribly unamused. The entire table rose as she started out into the middle of the room, facing the large chamber doors. Loki followed, his hand on her back in comfort. "Without the prince touching you." He demanded, glaring at her. "Guards, begin walking towards the door."

Loki squeezed her hand just before he left her side, standing just a few steps away. Odin nodded to the guards, who then started towards the entry way warily. Holly took a deep breath and closed her eyes with her palms faced in their direction. Her hands shook nervously as the energy passed between her body and Loki's and tingled in her fingertips. The shield finally appeared, covering every inch of the open doorway and refusing admittance to the palace guards. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled gently (and a bit smugly) at the looks of approval passed her way.

Odin looked annoyed and a bit discomforted by her newfound ability. There was nothing he had wanted more than to get rid of this woman. Not only did she violate laws set forth by the kings before him, but also she now held the heart of his youngest son… a son that could only be worthy of a love equal to his. He watched from the throne as Loki openly embraced her, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. His wife looked entirely too pleased with the situation, patting the younger woman's shoulder and offering her a warm smile.

In reality, Frigga was the most to blame for their current situation. Harboring a Midgardian in Asgard was punishable by death in itself. But never would he kill his wife, who did nothing but support his decisions… up until now. Nothing would be gained in the event of his wife's death anyway.

The only way to break the bond between those who cared for the young woman and the young woman herself could be a solidified marriage to a worthy princess.

And Odin knew just the woman to contact.

Loki smiled happily as he and Holly walked hand-in-hand to the stables together. Tonight had gone much better than previously thought, but they both knew that she was never welcomed to the castle, which only meant one thing to the two of them: off to the cottage.

"I have a gift for you." He said suddenly, turning towards her as he stopped her just outside the stable's entrance.

"My prince-" she started her refusal, but was hushed by a gentle kiss.

"Now that we are more… acquainted… do you not think it proper to call me by my first name?" he whispered, thumb caressing her bottom lip. Holly only smiled, placing a kiss on the pad of his thumb. "Close your eyes and stay here. I will tell you when to open them." He said excitedly and she obeyed, closing her eyes and clasping her hands in front of her. Blar, who had been following closely behind, sat beside her master and watched as Loki took off and disappeared into the stables.

They could hear the _clip _of heavy hooves against the intricate stone of the palace grounds and it grew closer and closer until warm air was blown into her face and exquisitely soft skin gave her a gentle prod.

"Open your eyes, darling." Loki said quietly, his large hand coming to rest on her lower back.

An enormous white horse stood before her, black eyes studying her and large nose pressed against her cheek. Her hand immediately came up to stroke the long, cream-colored forelock that sat on the horse's forehead. In the other hand were the reins that Loki had handed to her.

"Do you like her?" he said quietly, gauging her reaction. Holly nodded silently, unable to take her eyes off the creature. "Then she is yours."

"Loki, I couldn't possibly-"

"What will you name her?" he asked, ignoring her protests once again. She smiled, knowing that he would do everything to avoid her protestation.

"I think it only right to name her Bleikr since I already have Blar." Holly said quietly.

Black and white. Nothing could be more perfect.

Loki slid both arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck from behind. "What say you to going back to the cottage for some… rest?" he whispered, feeling her breathing accelerate in excitement.

"Yes," she whispered to him, slipping to face him in his arms. A passionate kiss was shared. Then Loki helped her up onto Bleikr, lifting her by the hips. After mounting his own horse, he smirked playfully over at her.

"Race you."


	11. Chapter 11

The journey back to the countryside was a quick one- the black and white horses cantering together freely as their riders laughed happily with each other. A few moments of rest were spent at the edge of the creek, the horses taking generous drinks and Blar cooling herself off in the water.

Loki had reached for Holly's hand, his thumb caressing her knuckles as their horses sidestepped closer together. She smiled happily over at him, raising the top of his hand to her lips. The prince followed suit, but offered a sweet kiss afterwards to feel that newfound transfer of energy between their bodies. She practically gasped into his lips, her hand grasping his hair in a desperate attempt to restrain herself. The pull between them was undeniable. Shocks of electricity scampered up her arms until she could see stars behind closed eyelids.

"Holly," he murmured, prying himself away from her momentarily. "Let us continue at home."

_Home. _ She thought, accepting a lasting peck on the lips as Loki pulled away reluctantly. _I have never truly shared a home with someone._

Blar barked and broke her owner out of kiss-induced haze. It was then that Holly had realized that they had come within sight of the cottage. The couple stayed silent as they slid down from their horses and tied them up at the watering trough.

As they approached the cottage door, however, Loki's front was pressed to her back. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her body back against him. The only sound that could be heard was their shallow, waiting breaths. With one hand, he reached in front of them and twisted the doorknob and allowing Blar inside. Holly closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck, flooding her senses.

"Make love to me, Loki." She whispered shakily. His breath hitched in his throat and he squeezed her hip. "Claim me as yours."

"I would be honored." He replied quietly. It took no time at all for Loki to sweep her off her feet and carry her bridal-style into the cottage, kicking doors closed behind him as he went. Blar let out a whine of protest as the bedroom door was shut in her face, leaving her to busy herself.

He gently laid Holly on the bed, her red curls splaying atop the navy blue blanket and created an entirely new image of his lover. Her innocence was dwindling and he was lucky enough to have it bestowed upon him. His hand started by unbuttoning her dress, gently tugging it off her as she became restless with anxiousness. Her hands shook as she reached for him, pulling him down into a comforting kiss.

"Undress me, darling." He instructed quietly, his index finger trailing down the side of her face.

His cloak was the first to go, falling to a heavy _thud_ on the floor. Quick work was made of his tunic, Holly pulling it over his head and joining it with his cloak. He dipped to kiss her, sighing into her mouth as she confidently placed a hand upon his bare chest and over his heart.

Loki ran his fingers up the inside of her legs, feeling their warmth and earning goose bumps. He grinned wolfishly, beginning his crawl up her body to bring their eyes level. Their kisses were sweet… at first. But he picked up the pace quickly, becoming desperate for her body. His tongue slipped between her lips and led an attack on her senses. Every fiber of her being buzzed with excitement and anticipation.

"Touch me," she whimpered, fingers interlocking with his and dragging his palm down her body. Loki groaned with his obvious frustration, slipping his fingers between her folds and watching her writhe beneath him. A gasp left her throat as he pushed one digit inside of her and began a "come hither" motion in her heat. "Loki!" she cried out, fingers digging into his shoulder and back arching off the bed in sudden pleasure. His tongue danced over her hipbone and to her clit, receiving a groan and jerk from the body beneath his. He brought her to the edge, but pulled away just as her body began to spasm out of control. Holly whined in protest, biting her bottom lip in frustration.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered, shedding his trousers aside.

Her eyes widened at this new sight, a blush washing over her features and racing down her body as she rolled away from him in embarrassment. Loki chuckled, molding his body to hers and kissing her neck.

"I would never hurt you." He whispered, suddenly very serious. She nodded. His hand gently took hers and spun her so they both lay on their sides, looking into each other's eyes. "Do you trust me?" Her eyes were wide and oh so scared, looking back at him.

"I do." She replied, voice shaking as his hand brought hers closer to his hardened member. "Loki…" she trailed off as he cupped her hand around his flesh and began to move it up and down the length. His hand fell back in ecstasy, a small moan escaping his thin lips. Holly began to respond on her own, carefully familiarizing herself with his cock.

"Oh, love. That…" he groaned, hips meeting her hand. But then she took her hand away, smirking as a look of shock settled on his features. "You little minx," his deep voice vibrated in her ear as crawled on top of her, kissing her senseless. Ever so gently, he wrapped a leg of hers around his waist and positioned himself at her entrance. "If it is too painful, you must tell me. Do you promise?" he whispered, his hand cupping her jawline and his thumb caressing her cheek.

"I promise." She whispered back to him.

"You must know that I love you and I would never do anything that failed to give you pleasure." He whispered quickly, green eyes staring lovingly down at her.

"I-I-" she stuttered, but he began to push into her, his member stretching her walls and filling her to the brim. A hot tear ran down her cheek, but he was quick to kiss it away. Her tears were as sweet as she was. He pumped in and out of her in slow, shallow strokes, earning gasps and cries from her.

"Does this please you?" he whispered, voice shaking in the heat of the moment. He received only a mewl as she tugged him down to kiss her.

"I love you," Holly whispered, pressing her forehead to his as he continuously rocked into her. "Do not stop."

"I could never stop loving you." He murmured, earning a blush as she threw her head back and moaned. His thumb rubbed her clitoris in quick circles, bringing her closer and closer. "Come for me." Loki demanded, wrapping his arm around her hips and carefully picking up the pace.

"Loki," she sobbed, burying her face in his neck. His hand fisted her long hair as he kissed her collarbone and tried his best to restrain himself. Finally, she shattered, crying out and squeezing her legs around his waist to hold him inside of her. He shouted through his release, his body writhing and collapsing on top of her.

A blush swept over Holly's cheeks as Loki buried his face against her breasts, hot breath panting against her sensitive flesh. She had never felt so whole… or loved… in her entire life. After a few moments of their sobering, he lifted his head from her chest and smiled boyishly up at her. With a happy laugh, she ran a hand through his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Wordlessly, he rolled off of her and pulled her into a spooning position. Her hands pulled the comforter up and over the both of them then rested on top of his possessive hands at her stomach. She fell asleep to his whispered 'I love you.'


	12. Chapter 12

The night settled in and darkness blanketed the quiet Asgardian countryside. Candles illuminated the silent bedroom, where the couple lay facing each other. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb tracing her lips as he memorized every freckle and worry line. She was asleep; a bare left nestled in between both of his much longer legs. Her arm draped lazily over his waist.

Loki couldn't drag his eyes away from her; he had never seen her so relaxed, so content. She looked positively stunning… and she was all his.

The prince had never felt so safe in his life. He had never felt so loved. The woman in

"Loki?" she murmured sleepily, arm tightening around his waist and her face burying into his chest.

"I am here." He whispered, running his hand over her red curls gently. She placed a tired, loving kiss in the dead center of his chest and he hummed appreciatively, pulling the blanket up and over the both of him.

"Please stay with me in the morning." She said quietly, fingers tightening around the sheet that covered her bare breasts from his line of vision. Loki's thumb and forefinger gently caught her chin and tipped her head towards his until their gazes met.

"I will stay as long as you allow me to." He whispered back to her. "Given that I must return to the palace occasionally to stay current on affairs." Holly smiled happily, awarding her lover with an excited kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered, grinning as he nudged his leg between hers and kissed her gently. "For everything, Loki. I deserve none of your kindness."

"I will take you again and again until you learn that you deserve the entirety of the Nine Realms." He said softly into her ear, hand pulling her closer and nose nuzzling against her temple. Although her innocence had been passed to him hours before, her pale cheeks blushed beautifully at his blunt, yet sweet words.

The prince had kept true to his word, claiming her body over and over again as she begged, pleaded, and screamed for him. Nothing mattered to either of them outside of that cottage's bedroom. Everything was in order.

Odin looked the young woman up and down in approval, knowing that he had made the correct choice in gifting this fine specimen to his youngest son.

She had long, blond hair that was braided properly and lay against her slender back. Her shockingly blue eyes reminded him of the ice in Jotunheim, her smile could launch a thousand ships.

"In exchange for an agreement of ally-ship." Iwaldi, her father, smiled smugly.

"Of course, my old friend! I would give you nothing less." Odin exclaimed, throwing his goblet of wine back.

"Then, on this day, and agreement has been made!" Iwaldi laughed, patting Asgard's king on the shoulder.

Frigga's eyes widened as she listened to the exchange between her husband and his counterpart. With every second that passed, the House of Odin acted as a loose string on a beautifully made dress, slowly releasing the beading one by one until the bodice appeared old and worn.

And Lady Sigyn wold begin their unraveling.


	13. Chapter 13

The couple was in a state of bliss the next morning, waking with the sun, smiles etched upon their lips. "My gorgeous Holly," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "What beauty to wake to."

Blar soon interrupted, nudging the bedroom door open with her nose and leaping onto the bed. Her owner began to laugh as the dog happily littered her face with wet kisses. Loki grinned, patting the dog's back.

"Be careful or you will be next." Holly warned, wiping the saliva from her face. Raising his eyebrows, he watched Blar warily, who stopped panting and perked, watching intently. "Get him, Blar." Holly said playfully. It was then that she did as she was told, pouncing on top of Loki and nosing his large hands away from his face as he groaned in protest.

Holly was able to sneak away, pulling his green tunic over her naked body and heading to the kitchen. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, she began to prepare their breakfast. She gathered the little bit of fruit she had gotten at the marketplace a few days before and prepared half dozen scrambled eggs for the two of them to share.

Loki had finally managed to wiggle away from Blar and now leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, admiring the bare legged woman preparing his breakfast.

"Perhaps I should take back that tunic after that little stunt you pulled in the bedroom." He practically growled, stalking towards her as if she were his prey. Holly tossed a playful grin over her shoulder at him, continuing to stir the eggs. His eyes softened as she slid her free arm around his waist and pulled him close. He reciprocated, arms encircling her waist and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. With a happy sigh, she pressed her forehead against his chest. "My little housewife." He murmured, squeezing her hip.

"I love you." She whispered, inkling her head to bashfully smile up at him.

"And I you." He replied in the same tone, skin prickling as he caught her lips in a gentle, slow kiss.

Holly carefully pulled the pan of eggs off the flame and pulled Loki closer to her by the hips. Her chin resting on his bare chest, she smiled up at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her so that they were eye level.

"Did you mean that?" she whispered, fingers toying with a few black strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"Mean what, darling?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing in confustion.

"About… mean that of me being your housewife?" she said quietly, cheeks flushing adorably.

"I would marry you in a heartbeat." Loki assured her, forehead pressed to hers tenderly. She beamed, nuzzling her nose against his. "I have never met a woman that has made me feel the way you do."

"Loki," she breathed, hands stroking down the side of his face.

Sudden clattering broke them from their stupor, only for them to find eggs all over the floor and a happily wagging tail.

Holly laughed breathlessly, sliding down the length of his body to clean up the pan. "I hope you will not mind my newly limited selection." With a shy smile, she let the dog outside and handed him a bowl of cut up apples, berries, and oranges. Loki chuckled, pulling a chair out for her before settling in his own.

'I could get used to this.'

That night, Loki returned to the palace to update his mother on the state of his relationship with the always-wonderful Holly. His chest was filled with incredible warmth and his heart was sent aflutter at the mere mention of her name.

"Loki?" a broken, familiar voice came from behind him.

"Mother?" he replied as his heart sunk from her tone. Once he had turned, Frigga wrapped him in a hug. "What has happened?" His arms hesitantly, nervously wrapped around her.

"There have been decisions made… decisions on your future." She said quietly, pulling away just slightly to clasp his hands in hers.

"Mother…" he trailed off, heart beating against his ribcage.

"Loki, I am sorry." Her voice cracked. "A marriage has been arranged to Lady Sigyn… and-"

"And… and?!" he broke into a fit of rage. "How could there possibly be more?"

"Your father has chose Thor for the throne." She finished, cringing as Loki stormed into the throne room. The second bit of information was the least of his worries; he had an inkling for years that his father had not chosen him. The youngest son had always been number two and that had never been denied in the House of Odin.

"How dare you." Loki spat, standing at the opposite side of the table from his father.

"Ah, my son! Meet your bride-to-be!" Odin beamed, motioning to the blond-haired, blue-eyed woman sitting to his left.

"I will never marry her!" he roared, backhanding a fine dish from the table, sending it careening to the elaborate flooring with a sharp _clang!_

"You are the prince and you will do what is told of you by your king."

"You are no king of mine."

The room stilled and gasps were audible.

"Come now. You are acting like a stubborn child."

"Never. I will never follow your orders. I will never allow you to crush the bits of light that I can find in this forsaken realm." His piece was said and he spun on his heel, fleeing from the scene laid out before him.

Frigga's hands shook as Loki approached, gently grasping her shoulder ot place a comforting kiss on the top of her head. He continued on wordlessly, past a gaping Thor and back in the exact direction he had come.

"Follow him." The king orered lowly to his men, dropping back into his solid gold chair and resuming his conversation with Iwaldi.


	14. Chapter 14

Holly smiled fondly to herself as she finished making the bed after her innocence had stained the sheets the night prior. She had done her best to rid the cloth of the stain, but they remained splotchy. Having tucked them away, she would use them purely for emergency… perhaps some days to recall memories.

Dusk had made its way to the countryside, creating a foggy blanket around her quaint cottage. A chill had seeped its way in through the windows, which had been close quickly and a small fire ignited in the woodstove.

She expected that her lover would return to her soon and she imagined that he would take her to bed as soon as he walked in the door.

Blar jumped to her feet at the sound of rustling grasses distantly in the field. Holly wrapped a blanket around herself and stepped out the door to find Loki letting both Bleikir and his horse loose towards the forest. Her heart sunk as he came closer, pale cheeks flushed a blood red and eyes watered of unshed tears.

"Loki-"

"In the cottage." He rushed, following closely behind her as she obeyed, locking the door. "You must protect the house." He whispered, towering over her closely, but refusing to touch her.

She had been practicing her newfound power whenever she had the time and now found her abilities quiet exceptional.

Loki had begun to pace, periodically checking her progress as she raised her arms away from her sides, palms faced outwards and prepared to cover their home.

"Now, Holly." He said gruffly, boots heavily thumping against the wooden flooring. Holly cracked one eye in distaste for his tone, to which he replied with a quiet 'sorry.'

Thundering hooves brought a rise out of Blar, who recognized that Loki was to be their only visitor, as per the recent usual. A low growl erupted from her throat and the black fur on the back of her neck stood on end.

Holly held her position as Loki looped an arm around her waist from behind and rested a comforting palm on the top of the distraught dog's head.

"The horses aren't here!" One voice called to the group, boots crunching the dry grass littered around the house's perimeter. "No sound or light coming from the house… Door locked."

Loki's thumb gently caressed her stomach through her dress as his breathing labored.

"Not here, I think.' The voice drew a conclusion, fading as he shouted orders to his men to begin a search of the fields, the forest, and the village. Once they had gone, Loki gently released a lungful of air and pressed his forehead against Holly's temple.

"Imbeciles." He muttered, inhaling her sweet, lavender-laced scent.

"Tell me, Loki. Why were they here?" Holly asked quietly, voice shaking just slightly. He sighed, rounding her and scooping her into his arms.

"My father has arranged a marriage…" he trailed off, watching the light of her brown eyes fade as they widened. She was silent as she turned away, breath catching in her throat and a hand soothing her heart that beat in staccatos against her chest. He followed, rounding her once more and sliding his arms around her in desperation, in comfort. "I assure you that I did not know that this would happen." He whispered into her hair as he pulled her into his armored body. The young woman finally broke down as realization hit her, her hands and forehead pressed against his chest, salty tears dripping down the gold plating. With no other words to be said, Loki bent to scoop her up, positioning her legs on either side of his hips to carry her. Burying her face into his neck and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she sought out his sincerest form of comfort.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, holding her in his lap. Holly pressed her forehead to his, staring into his forest green eyes sadly. A single tear left the corner of his eye and cascaded down the precipice of his cheekbone. Ashamed, he leaned into her, pressing his forehead against her chin in submission.

They held each other as the emotions grew high and crawled into bed after they had managed to calm themselves.

"The AllFather also picked his successor." Loki whispered, fingertips trailing down her jawline. Her hops were dashed when he shook his head in dejection.

"Oh, Loki." She sighed, hand cupping his face as he leaned into her warmth. Holly was silent as she wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead. The man was painfully quiet as he sunk down to rest his cheek against her stomach. They sat in complete silence. He began to calm himself the best he could while her hand ran back and forth across his shoulder blades. Blar whimpered at the foot of the bed, nudging Loki's leg gently.

"I never want to leave you." He whispered sadly, arms tightening around her waist. There was no combination of words that would make things right or reassuring between them. Silence overtook them and then, a night of fitful rest.

This would be their last night in their bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki stared at the wall with burning, angry green eyes, and his tears pouring down his face. The servants hustled and bustled around him silently, polishing his armor and readying his infamous horned helmet. Reality settled like a rock into his chest, weighing his heart down.

Any future with Holly would never be possible after today. The one light that had ignited a fire and passion within him would be blown out like a single candle in a chamber of darkness.

The room was suddenly empty and the younger prince left alone. He looked at his flushed reflection in the mirror, wiping his tears away. Nothing… no one… could console him now. Everything was crashing down around him and he knew he was not far behind.

"Loki," his brother's voice came from the doorway. His shoulders automatically hunched as he closed himself off from the world little by little. "It's time." Moments of silence passed and soon Thor shut the door with a sigh of… was it sadness? Frustration?

Closing his eyes, hot tears traced his cheekbones and jawline, dripping onto his black trousers. A sudden fit of rage tore through his body and he ripped his helmet off, throwing it at the reflection in front of him and shattering it into tiny, irreparable pieces. A cry of pain scarred the empty air as he pounded his fists against the bits of glass, slicing his hands open and gushing blood.

"Loki! Loki, no!" his mother rushed to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He collapsed into her, long form shaking with his sobs.

"I am truly sorry… so sorry…" he whispered, burying his face into his hands. "I've disappointed you all."

"No, Loki." She cooed, running her hand over his hair. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I… I just want her." He whispered. "Holly… I need her."

"I know." Frigga whispered, holding her son close to her. She cooed to him as if he were a child again, stroking his hair with one hands as she wiped the blood off his fists with the other. His chest heaved as he frantically caught his breath. His weakness was exposed like the open wounds marring his pale hands. He lay in his mother's arms for a few minutes more, sobering the best he could.

A silent look passed between them and Frigga nodded. Whether it was the agreement that he would never be able to not go through with his marriage to Lady Sigyn or that he would continue to love Holly despite his marital status remained to be seen. But Frigga knew that Holly would be the only woman that could ever see the good in her youngest son… and she would never become between two people she loved most.

Loki rose from the floor, pulling his mother with him. Within the silence of the room, it could be heard, as his heart broke, shattering and spilling out of his body in a million pieces.

In a last attempt to comfort him, Frigga cupped his cheeks, thumbs wiping stray tears away. "I'm proud of you, as is Holly." She whispered. "She will always love you. Although she may never be able to be at your side, she will remain your closest companion." He nodded, his face softening at the mention of his lover's name. "Think of her, if you must."

"I will." His voice broke as she pulled away, squeezing his hands.

They walked in silence to the throne room, arm-in-arm. It was then that he felt his heart harden and emotion leave his body.

Lady Sigyn watched as her new husband walked slowly, stiffly into their bedchamber. She knew the circumstances. She understood completely. Their fathers had been utterly cruel in forcing the marriage upon them. She never loved Loki and she feared that she could never grown to love him with knowing he was in love with the mysterious woman that had been referred to both as Holly and Halla.

Two hardened, emotionless green eyes studied her, waiting… no, daring her to make a move. Swallowing, she looked back at him, straightening her back confidently. Clearing her throat, she received narrowed, expectant eyes.

"I feel that you are less than inclined to consummate our marriage." She said, ears burning as his eyebrows rose in shock. "I know you love her and I would never, ever tear you from a woman you truly love." Loki, for once, was speechless. "That is why I have sent a letter to her in order for you to meet tonight."

"I do not-" he started, but was silenced by the lift of her hand.

"I have been blessed to be in love. That should never consciously be taken away from anyone." She answered simply as he stopped in front of her. "Holly will await you in the north forest. Hurry to her." Loki simply studied her in disbelief.

"I will repay you this." He said quietly, placing a thankful kiss to her cheek. "Mark my words."

"Go now. She awaits you." Lady Sigyn whispered, pushing him towards the door. Not once did Loki glance back as he rushed towards the stables.

Bleikir moved soundlessly through the forest, taking cautious steps as she carried her cloaked rider safely to their destination. Her rider, red curls bursting from beneath the hood of her cloak, watched eagerly for a glimpse of her raven-haired lover.

A familiar whinny not too far of the distance fluttered Holly's heart. Bleikir snorted, hooves digging into the soft earth as she hurried on until they reached a clearing in the trees.

Her heart hammered against her ribcage as she slid from her horse, spotting Loki huddled over the small fire that he had conjured. His shoulders hunched painfully as his long form fed the flames with twigs and branches. He heard her sound approach, boots crunching along the forest floor.

And he smiled for the first time in days.

Before she had even said a word to him, he righted himself and took her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers in silent desperation. Her kiss back told him that she understood his pain and that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

Her hands pulled his face closer as he enveloped her with his much taller form. They pulled apart just briefly to look at each other, taking in each other's appearance. "Loki," she whispered, closing her eyes as her tears started up once again.

"Never cry." He whispered, "I wish only to see you smile every day." Her hands gripped his wrists as he held her face. She rested her forehead against his lips, arms slowly encircling his waist. "I… I want you… I… have been…" For once, his silver tongue fell solid as he spoke. How did he tell her that this would likely be their last night together?

But Holly silenced him with a kiss, sinking to her knees in front of him. A rush overtook his body like never before as she squeezed his hands. "I love you, my king." His eyes widened at her address. He could never outwardly tell her, though he had tried, leaving out the overused term of "love," he would show her that she was his queen and forever would be.

He pulled her to rise in front of him, hand snaking around her waist to pull her flush against him. His fingers tugged at her cloak, pulling it from her warm body and exposing her to the coolness of the night.

"Never leave me." She sighed through a whisper as Loki placed gentle kisses across the soft skin of her neck. No answer could be heard from him; he only responded by spreading her cloak over the forest floor and pushing her gently to sprawl out onto it.

His plan would be put into action the following day at his brother's coronation. A plan that would change the course of history, not only for Asgard, but Midgard and their seven sister realms.

Holly gasped as he pulled her skirts up around her waist, breathing heavily with his arousal. "Loki, please."

"Patience, my darling." He groaned as she palmed him through his trousers.

"I can never have patience with you-ahh!" she cried out as he slipped a long digit inside of her. He made a 'come hither' motion from within her, earning a shudder and a happy cry.

"You will have to have patience." He whispered, loosening the strings of his trousers.

"No more teasing." She said instantly, seriously. They stared at each other for a moment, chests heaving with their anticipation. "I want you,"

Loki complied, freeing his hardened cock from his trousers. A few gentle strokes by his lover made him fully erect, member standing proudly between them.

"Lie back." He whispered, breath shuddering as she pulled him with her. Loki kissed her neck sweetly, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Please," Holly whimpered, winding her arms beneath his ad hands clutching his shoulders, fingernails digging into his pale flesh. He pushed into her slick heat and he felt as if he had returned home. "Loki," she groaned, burying her face into his neck. He sighed reminiscently at the familiar feeling as he began to move his hips, gyrating them slowly as her body adjusted around his length.

"Look at me, darling." He murmured, feeling the arches of her boots settle upon his calves. She obeyed him, pulling her face from his neck with a simple, loving kiss and looking up into his eyes. His hips began to move, pulling and pushing, building the tension and fire between their bodies. Her whimpers and moans tangled with his growls and desperate pants.

"I love you." She whispered, "More than you… c-could ever know." A tear left her chocolate brown eye and crept towards her fiery red curls sprawled across her cloak. Her favorite pair of lips kissed it away, tasting her raw emotion.

"I…I love you." He finally whispered.

And, for once, the word didn't burn leaving his lips.

The wind caressed the leaves of the trees and the rain began to douse the forest with a healthy amount of its life-bringing resources.

Loki shielded her from the elements as he drove into her, her cries of pure pleasure encouraging him as he moved faster and faster.

And they came together, collapsing into a heap as the rain soaked them to the bone.

The unspoken agreement of loyalty between them was solidified as Loki's final tear of happiness slid down his cheek and blended with the rain.


End file.
